Hermione Granger and the Boy with Red Hair
by TrebleBookWorm
Summary: Hermione is living in muggle London attending a post Hogwarts program to become a wizard healer. Ron is traveling around the world working as an auror for the ministry. During a visit to London to see Bill and Fleur, he reconnects with Hermione. (RonXHermione) It will earn it's M rating in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**February 7th 2000**

I pull my jacket on and wrap my scarf around my face. My muggle clothes are finally feeling comfortable again. I think about dawning my cape but I don't want to stand out in muggle London, even though I won't see a soul at this hour. I wasn't an easy decision to leave my friends behind in Scotland but London is where I need to be for school. My parents we're hoping I'd follow in their footsteps and become a dentist but when I found the wizard healer program I knew that's what I wanted to do with my life.

Two weeks ago I received an owl from Ron letting me know that he'd be in London visiting Bill and Fleur for a couple weeks. I selfishly agreed to pick him up at his portkey location because it's not due in until 11:30pm. Bill had offered but quickly relented when he learned the time, Fleur is pregnant and a good night's sleep is hard to come by these days.

I check my watch again as I quickly walk towards the small forest on the outskirts of the city. His boot is due to land in four minutes. I quicken my pace as I make it to the small hill at the back of the forest. My eyes scan the dark clearing in search of a hint that he's already landed. A loud popping noise startles me, and then I see him. His red scruffy hair blowing in the February wind as he floats down to the soft forest floor.

"Mione!" He exclaims as we pulls me into a hug.

"Ronald" I whisper into his winter coat.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Everything is right in the world now that he's in my arms. I worry about him and Harry, just because Voldemort is gone doesn't mean that the wizarding world is safe. We make the short walk back to my flat, his arm draped playfully around my shoulders. I lead him up the snowy stairs to my door.

"Sorry it's not larger, I'm not used to having overnight guests" I say as I show him around my small flat.

"No", it's perfect" he says smiling "very Hermione"

"You've had a long trip, why don't you take my bed. I changed the sheets this morning. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No way Mione! I'm not letting you sleep on the couch" he says firmly.

"Well then take the other side of the bed, it's big enough for two and you won't sleep well on the couch, you're much too tall.

"Are you sure?" he asks giving me a questioning look.

"Yes, I'm sure" I say.

We both climb into the made bed, modestly clothed in our sleepwear and visibly awkward. Our conversation flows easily, relieving us of the awkwardness. My eyes are getting heavy, with the sound of the fan, his even breathing and the hour. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear him clear his throat to say something.

"Thanks again for picking me up Hermione" his voice is low and sleepy, he reaches over and takes my hand in his. Sparks fly through my fingers and find their way to my clenched abdomen.

"Goodnight Ron" I say, giving his hand a squeeze.

 **February 8th 2000**

When I wake our hands are no longer intertwined. The sheet is resting comfortably over his hips, which are covered by a pair of flannel pants. His toned torso is covered by a thin white t-shirt. I take a moment to take in the view of his resting body. He looks younger when he sleeps, the anxiety that occasionally plagues him is gone. The thin creases in his forehead and around his lips show me that he has aged significantly in the nine years we've known each other. I watch his steady breathing and admire the strong arm I can see clutching the pillow under his head. As much as I'd like to lay here all day, I know I have to get up. I slip out of bed silently, throwing on my bathrobe as I make my way to kitchen. I start the electric kettle and open up my textbook.

After my cup of tea and some reading I head to the bathroom to take a shower. I let the warm water run over my body and try not to think of the boy asleep in my bed in the next room. I eventually let my mind wander to him. Last night was so simple, crawling into bed next to him was easy and peaceful. As embarrassing as it is to say, I could get used to it.

I step out of the shower on to the mat. I wrap the towel hanging on the hook around myself and the linen one draped over the rack around my hair. I look up at myself in the low hanging mirror. I've aged too, my wild curls no longer reach down my back, they now rest simply on my shoulders. My face and body have thinned since we first met, my arms are toned and strong but still feminine and my chest still makes me look like the woman I am, not the little girl I was nine years ago.

Damn! I think to myself, I didn't bring any clothes with me. I secure the towel around my body and quietly open the door to my bedroom, where Ronald is still peacefully sleeping. I tiptoe over to my dresser, I open the top drawer and pull out a pair of skimpy black underwear, a sweater from the middle drawer and a pair of dark skinny jeans from the bottom drawer. When I turn around, Ron is awake and watching me.

"Bloody hell Ron, How long have you been watching me" I ask coyly

"Hmm since around the black panites" he chuckles sleepily.

"Ronald Weasley! Why didn't you say anything?!" I exclame

"I didn't want you to think you woke me, because you didn't" he says

"So you decided to watch me pick out my panties for the day, like a creep?!" I say only half joking.

"Well when you put it that way it does sound creepy" he says laughing as he throws the covers off of himself.

"I'll let you get changed in peace. Do you mind if I use your shower? I smell like the boot I used as a portkey."

"Not at all, towels are in the closet. The shower works kinda funny, just holler if you need help. It took me forever to figure out. It is a muggle flat after all"

I've just finished pulling my jeans over my hips when I hear a soft knock at the door.

"Mione… I can't figure out the shower" and embarrassed Ron laughs.

When I walk into the bathroom, he's standing there with just a towel wrapped around his hips. His chest is sprinkled with red wisps of hair, a trail of the same red hair trails down his stomach and under the towel. I've seen him in a towel loads of time, but this time it's different. Harry isn't on the other side of the tent nor is the rest of his family floors below at the burrow.

I'm sitting at the table, my nose in a textbooks again when he comes out of the bathroom, his hair is still damp and tousled. I resist the urge to run my fingers through it. I make us a simple breakfast and more tea. As we eat he tells me about life, he works for the ministry as an auror with Harry, it's rare that the two of them spend more than a couple weeks in one place. I tell him about my healer program and the little life I have created here. I don't tell him that he's the first person to sleep next to me here.

The walk to his brother's house is quiet but not uncomfortable. I haven't seen his brother or sister in law in a couple months. We've gone to dinner a couple times and I had them over in November for dinner. Fleur's pregnant belly has swollen significantly since then, she didn't tell me they were expecting then, but I wasn't surprised when they told me the last time all of us were together at the burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out, I will try to be better about updating *Warning* some serious lemons in this chapter.**

 **February 14th 2020**

Ron is waiting for me on the front step of his brothers modest home not far from my flat. The light snow that is falling doesn't seem to bother him. I'm surprised to see he isn't using magic to keep it off of him, rather he is letting it fall softly onto his unruly red hair.

The dark windows, let me know that Bill and Fleur are already out for their date night, he was taking her into the city, I don't think they'll be back until late tomorrow afternoon. Ron asked if I would like to go out for Valentine's Day so that his brother and wife could have a last Valentine's alone before their baby arrives in June. The air is cool so he moves quickly from the stoop and greets me with a hug.

I decided on a quaint local pub for dinner, it reminds me of a place we frequented in hogsmeade during our years at Hogwarts. The restaurant is busy with young couples out enjoying the holiday full of love. We are seated in a small booth towards the back of the restaurant, a pink heart hangs from the beam in the ceiling, dangling in a provocative way. As if suggesting that we must be in love.

As we're finishing our meals the live band starts to play soft love songs. A handful of couples start to sway on the dance floor. I feel his hand take mine from across the table and squeeze it softly.

" May I have this dance" He asks, with a gleam in his eyes.

I take his hand and follow him on to the dance floor. I haven't properly danced since the night in the tent with Harry. Ron respectfully rests one hand on the small of my back and the other holds my own hand tightly. We sway back and forth with the rest of the couples, and I wonder what it means for us. I am lost in thought when his voice shakes me from my day dream.

"You look beautiful tonight" he whispers so close to my ear I can feel his breath.

"Thank you" I whisper, intentionally running my lips over his ear. "You don't look bad yourself."

At this he pulls me in closer, our bodies now fully pressed together. I run my lips across his jaw line. I can feel his breaths quickening. Our foreheads are resting on one another, our lips centimeters apart, breathing in the same air. After 9 years of anticipation, these seconds are excruciating, passion filled, and erotic. After what feels like years he ever so slowly presses his lips to mine. They move in harmony as if they were meant for one another.

The light snow that was falling when I picked him up has turned to sheets of rain. I've never seen it rain harder. When we step out of the restaurant we both make a run for the alley behind the building. Only there will it be safe to apparte. With a *pop* we land on the stairs up to my flat. I fiddle with my keys as we get soaked to the bone. I push open the door and flip the switch on the kitchen wall. Nothing happens. I try again, still nothing. The power is out.

"I'll go find some candles" I say turning to the soaked figure standing next to me. *Lumous* I say into the darkness. A stream of white lights shines from the end of my wand.

"We don't need them tonight" he says, ever so slowly removing the soping jacket from my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. *Nox* we are once again surrounded by darkness.

I remove his jacket and leave it in a heap next to mine. I lead him to the bedroom that we shared his first night here. He lightly hums the song that we danced to in the bar as he leans in to kiss me again. We start off slow but the passion we've been hiding for years comes creeping up on us quickly. One of his hands cups my face, the other makes its way down my back and pulls me closer.

I run my fingers through is damp blond hair. He sits down on the bed and pulls me gently down next to him. We continue to kiss as his hands work their way down to the hem of my shirt. He pulls his lips away from mine.

"Is this okay?" he asks as he holds the bottom of my soaked shirt away from my body.

"Mmhm" I say with a shiver. The wet fabric against my skin is making me cold.

He lifts the shirt I am wearing over my head. His warm fingers trace patterns across the cool skin of my abdomen. I reach up to his neck and begin unbuttoning his dark blue button down. When I get to the last button, I take both sides of the shirt and slide them off of his arms. While I have his arms pinned behind him, I take advantage of the moment to initiate a kiss between us.

I ever so slowly move my kisses from his mouth down his neck. I take a moment to savor the soft freckled skin where his neck meets his shoulder. I can feel his breathing growing faster by the second. I scrape my teeth across his shoulder and receive a moan in response. I continue trailing my wet kisses down his bare chest. I run my hot tongue over each of his nipples. "Bloody hell Hermione" slips past his lips as he runs his fingers through my curly hair.

My kisses stop when I reach the waistband of his jeans. I glance up at him, silently asking permission to go further.

"Umm 'Mione… you don't have to do that…" he says awkwardly, avoiding my eyes.

"Mmmm but what if I want to" I respond kissing the spot just above his pants.

"Well that would be bloody fucking hot 'Mione" he says leaning down to kiss me deeply.

I fiddle with the button on his pants and eventually slide them down over his hips and off of his legs. He is now laying in front of my just covered by his navy blue boxer briefs. His erection pressing on the fabric begging to be freed. I think about teasing him more but I don't want to wait either. I pull the fabric down his body and and admire his manhood. I am taken by surprise at the size of him. I take him in my mouth. His groans only encourage me further. His hands are lost in my sea of curly hair. This only makes me hungrier for him, I take him as far as I can in my mouth and use my hand to compensate for his length. Just as I'm sure he's about to finish in my mouth he pulls my head back.

"Now it's your turn" he says kissing my lips.

He scoops me up and places me on my back on my bed. He places gentle kisses in the same pattern I traced on him. He slowly slides my pants down my body, when he sees my tiny, red lace panties his eyes fill with lust. His fingers brush along the lace and I moan. I slide my panties off and he devours my soaking core. His teeth brush my clit and I think I'm about break, then he slips a finger into my center, then another, just as I think I'm being stretched to my limits he adds a third finger. This sends me over the edge. An orgasm comes crashing through me as I spasum around his fingers.

"I need you" I pant as I come down from the high of my orgasm.

"Mione I don't want to hurt you" he says with fear and concern in his voice.

"You won't, just let me do one thing real quick" I say, reaching for my wand.

Before he can say anything about me pointing my wand at his manhood, I've already cast a spell that will protect us from pregnancy and other sexually transmitted infections. With one swift motion he is resting comfortably above my small frame. The years of working for the Ministry have treated him well. His chest and arms are toned and his waist is trim, years of feasting as hogwarts and chasing bad guys have been good to him.

Even the scars on his body from work make him irresistible to me. I reach up and kiss him. The arms that isn't supporting his weight above us is giving my breasts the attention they have been missing. He dips his head and takes my right nipple in his mouth. Electric currents shoot through me as the sensation grows in my abdomen. I can no longer take not having him in me.

"Ronald! I need you now" I pant.

I feel him position himself and my soaking entrance.

"You're sure about this Hermione?" He asks one more time.

"I've never been more sure of anything" I say kissing him.

He slowly presses into me, stretching me further and further. I gasp at his girth. He stops suddenly.

"I'm hurting you aren't I?" he says sounding scared.

"No, I just need a moment to adjust" I whisper.

After a few seconds I kiss him, signilaning that he can move again. I wince again when I realize how much more of him there is. Even after him stretching me and making me cum with his three fingers, his cock is pushing me past anywhere I have been before. He slowly pulls out and pushes in a bit further this time. I moan with pleasure.

"Oh fuck 'Mione your pussy is so tight" he gasps and he pushes even further.

Hearing Ron talk filthy gives me the courage to try.

"Mmmh Ron, your cock is so big. I want it to fill me." I say as I match his thrust, pushing him deeper into me.

Before I know it, we're both reaching our peaks. I can feel him moving more rapidly and his breathing is becoming erratic. With a string of expletives he relasses his seed into me. Without stopping he pushes me over my own climax. We collapse into a heap of limbs, as our breathing slows he pulls the blanket up over our bodies and wraps an arm around me.

"How am I ever supposed to go back to fighting evil wizards all over the continent when I know I could be here in your flat doing that over and over again? I may never want to leave" He says placing a kiss to the top of my head.


End file.
